


Mourning in Memory

by Celleti



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Loss, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celleti/pseuds/Celleti
Summary: He was newly evicted from the land of the living, blue uniform observing the skyline shrewdly, darkness poring over blank eyes; there was only but a street lamp to filter the atmosphere. What is there left to do for the person who found him, the green clad Germany, then to mourn in memories?
Relationships: Germany & North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Mourning in Memory

There wasn’t much to say.

There was a dead body in the night.

There were the roses nearby, previously clenched in hand.

The submissive honey eyes.

The body was swathed in snow, a representation of the innocence once held with the person in question.

Another person, still living, stood over. 

He had found him.

Cold.

Dead.

Gone.

And he picked him up as if it was the first time he had hundreds of years ago.

Picked him up, held him close.

Trudged in the snow.

And closed his eyes, so that he would no longer have to see the world.

For the person in question was dead.

Dead as a doornail, the fire within no longer lit.

He had to inform the others so.

For the person in question was no longer of this world and surely they’d like to know.

To mourn, as he is now.

To remember, as he is now.

To never forget, as he will never forget.

Remembering them, side by side, blonde contrasting with brown. Blue against brown. Green against blue. All the colours of them against each other.

It will plague him, and the others must know.

They must know... that North Italy is dead.


End file.
